


The Date

by Artsy_Sloth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Sloth/pseuds/Artsy_Sloth
Summary: A girl goes on a date only for him to cancel on her.





	The Date

I sat in my car, putting on the finishing touches to my makeup. A little bit more blush, mascara, and a whole lot of red lipstick to tie this whole look together. I took in a few deep breaths and shook out my arms. First date jitters, am I right? We’d mostly talked over tinder and a little over facetime, but now was the time that I could finally meet him in person. Hopefully, he wasn’t some kind of serial killer. I laughed to myself, boy was I nervous, there was no way Logan would be a murderer, he was too sweet. He even suggested a public place for us to meet; L’ultima Cena, a highly rated (and expensive) Italian restaurant. Beautiful, white walls, with large windows and immaculate gardens out front. I wanted to get closer to the door because it was freezing out, but apparently everyone wanted to go out and eat here, as the parking lot had been filled up with cars, leaving me in an unlit portion of the lot. Creepy.  
I shrugged on my coat and stepped out of my car. Closing the door, I checked the side mirror, wanting one last time to make sure everything was in place. I really wanted to look good for him. Show him that I was classy and cultured, even though I was probably the furthest thing from it. My favorite thing to do was camp, and wrestle. He liked the opera and old-timey French movies. Definitely not up my alley. My phone dinged, and I furiously dug through my purse, searching for it in that giant mess.  
“Man. I really need to clean this thing out more often…” I muttered, still unable to find my phone. “Eureka!” I exclaimed once I felt the furry case that surrounded my phone. I lifted it out of my purse triumphantly and checked what the notification was from. It was a text from Logan.  
“Hey, sorry for the seriously late notice. My nana’s in the hospital and I won’t be able to make it to dinner.” The message read. I huffed.  
“I wish he could’ve told me earlier, so I wouldn’t be all dressed up already…” I thought aloud as I responded to his message.  
“It’s no problem. I hope your nana feels better soon!” Can’t be too upset over it, it’s his grandma. He’d told me before that they’d always had a special relationship. Sighing once again, I reopened my car door. I was just about to step into my car when a hand roughly grabbed the back of my head.  
“Hey!” I attempted to turn and face my attacker, but whomever it was slammed my head into the car and I passed out.  
~  
“Urgh…” Blinding pain and intense darkness was what greeted me when I returned to the land of the living. I gently pressed a hand to my forehead and flinched from the pain. Oh yeah, there was definitely a knot the size of a golf ball on my head. Great. I tried to stand but was met with severe nausea. I fell forward and vomited. Fuck… Fuck… FUCK! I pushed myself up against the wall and immediately recoiled. The wall felt wet, really wet. I reached around to touch the wall. It was soaking. What was it… What was it!? I strained my eyes, hoping to see what covered my hand. Unfortunately, it was too dark. It reminded me of the darkness of a cave. That absolute darkness that only happened when a guide turns the lights off in caves. It was the first and last time my parents had taken me to one.  
“H-hello?’ My voice trembled as I called out. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, rubbing them trying desperately to calm myself. It was too dark. I couldn’t see anything. I needed to see. “Hello?” I called again. Please, someone. Please answer.  
“Shh… Shut up. If he hears you, you’re gone…” A hushed voice came from the darkness, causing me to jump. Jesus… I took a deep breath and crawled over to the general direction of the voice. “Stop moving…” The voice came once again. It sounded like a woman.  
“Please… just tell me where I am?” I asked, ignoring her warning. I wanted to know. I had to know.  
“Can you not fucking listen? Shut up,” her voice was strained, like it hadn’t been used in a long time. How long had she been here? How long would I be here? My throat felt tight… I didn’t want to cry. I bit my lip, fighting the tears that pricked at my eyes. I took a few deep breaths before I tried to speak once more.  
“I’m sorry… Please, can you just tell me where I am?” I forced myself to ask, the pain returning to my throat. The woman sighed, and I could hear shuffling. It wasn’t too much longer before I felt her breath against my ear, surprising me.  
“You have to stay quiet… You-We were kidnapped and if he hears any noise from us, he comes in. So, you have to stay as quiet as possible. Got it?” She muttered into my ear, so quiet I could barely hear her.  
“I got it,” I murmured back. I mimicked zipping my lips, even though she couldn’t see it. “Does he ever come in?”  
“Every once in a while, I think to feed us – or to bring in another girl,” once again her voice came out of the darkness.  
“Who are you?” I prodded her. I had so many more questions, but I left it at that one. I wanted to know so much more. I needed to know. How long had she been in here? How long would I be in here? Who was this man? Why did he choose us? These thoughts flew through my mind, disappearing, reappearing. Forcing their way into my head until she spoke again.  
“Vivian.” Her name silenced my other questions, calming me for a split second.  
“My name is Riley.” It comforted me to know something about her. To have something to hold onto. I think that if I’d been alone, in the silence, I might have gone insane. I laid down against the cool floor, careful to stay quiet. The floor helped to soothe my awful migraine. Deep breaths, in and out. In and out. Everything would be fine. Just fine… I thought those words over and over.  
~  
Our days together went by like my arrival. Silent, with the occasional whisper to see if we were alright. I had no idea what day it was now, the only way I knew that multiple days had passed was the growling of my stomach. It was almost louder than our whispers. When would our kidnapper come down. I was almost welcoming his appearance, I was starving. I’d never gone this long without eating.  
“Vivian?” I whispered, only to be answered by her soft snores. We hadn’t talked much since the first day but for some reason, I felt safer since we were together. She reminded me of my older sister, Grace. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. I honestly don’t understand how she was able to sleep so deeply, I felt as if I hadn’t slept for more than a few hours. I was plagued with nightmares constantly those few hours I slept. Most of my time had been spent planning on how to escape, but there was no way I could voice my plan to Vivian, this room might be bugged. Which meant, neither of us should really be talking. It was honestly a stroke of luck that he hadn’t heard me when I first woke up.  
I heard footsteps come from upstairs and light scattered into the room through the cracks in the ceiling. I covered my eyes, trying to protect them from the pain of the sudden light. We’re underground? My breathing quickened, and I searched the room, my eyes flitting to whatever I could see. Random objects were scattered around the room, a blanket, and some chains scattered to the ground attached to a wall nearby. There was a pile of dirty hay in one corner, and water dripped from the ceiling to a puddle below, and in the furthest most corner was what looked like a bunch of old stained paper plates. I shuddered, I could only hope that those chains weren’t what I thought they were for.  
A creak sounded from above and more light flooded into our room. I squeezed Vivian’s hand and shook her awake, just as a ladder slammed into the floor from the ceiling above. Vivian’s stretching drew my eyes toward her and I gasped.  
She looked lifeless. Her skin was so pale, I could see practically every vein in her body, and there were deep purple bags under her dull blue eyes. And she was so thin… Her skin clung to her bones, causing her to appear skeletal. Her red hair was dull and tangled, parts were cut shorter than others leaving her looking like a kid had been given a barbie and scissors. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight to my breast, keeping her pressed tight against me. I kept my eyes away from the ladder and shivered in fear as I heard his steps coming down.  
“Hello there, beautiful,” I peered from beneath my bangs at the ladder and saw two legs, feet covered in black sneakers, and legs covered in black jeans. His voice was deep and familiar. Where did I know his voice from? It wasn’t until he was all the way in the room that I was finally able to realize who it was.  
Logan.  
“You!” For a second all of my fear dissipated and was replaced with fury once I saw that smile. That stupid cocky smile that he’d give me when we video chatted. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the room, like a cat stalking its prey. I held Vivian even tighter to me, I wouldn’t let this asshole get to her.  
“You know you’re really cute right?”  
“What?” I snarled. I wanted to claw the eyes out of this fucker. He tricked me. He strung me along, talked to me when I was down, made me like him. He MADE me like him. I wanted to hurt him.  
“You, the two of you are really cute,” he teased, that cocky smile still plastered to his face like he wasn’t some crazy psycho with two girls locked in his basement. Logan approached us, and Vivian shuddered in my arms as he got closer. I glared at him and attempted to hide Vivian from him, but I couldn’t hide my fear. Deep breaths, Riley, deep breaths. I closed my eyes as he leaned closer to me, his breath blowing into my face. It smelled strongly of cigarettes and made me want to gag. Good God, that wasn’t mentioned in his bio.  
“Ugh, it’s like looking at a picture,” Logan grabbed my cheeks and forced me to face him. “Open your eyes.” When I didn’t he squeezed my cheeks harder, probably bruising them in the process. “I said. Open. Them.” I peeked at him, and he sighed in pleasure. “There they are. Those beautiful blue eyes.” He hummed to himself and released me, before taking a few steps back. He disgusted me. I wanted him to die right now.  
“It’s sad, you know? After Nana was hospitalized I can’t see her as much anymore. It’s so good that I have you two.” His eyes took a faraway appearance as he thought to himself. Does this asshole have a grandma fetish? I gagged and pushed myself as far against the wall as I could.  
“Where are you going?” He questioned, suddenly paying attention to the two of us. “Did you think you could get away from me?” I shook my head.  
“N-no… Not at all,” I whispered.  
“Oh good,” he smiled once more. Not the normal cocky smile but a more crazed smile. One that somehow managed to reach from ear to ear. It terrified me. He reached over to me and gently took my hair. “Your hair was like my Nana’s when she was younger. So red, so bright.”   
“Please, dear. Please we’re so hungry,” Vivian interrupted, her voice sounded even scratchier than when I had first heard her. This poor girl. Logan focused his attention on her and took her free hand.  
“Ah, of course. It’s been a while hasn’t it?”  
“Yes, it’s been so long… dear.” He nods and stands up. Swiftly turning on his heel he returns to the base of the ladder.  
“Just a moment. I’ll be back with some food.” With that, he climbed up the ladder and once he was safely up, he pulled the ladder up with him. I released Vivian and stared at her questioningly.  
“He sees us as his Nana…” Vivian looked away from me, a disgusted look on her face. She squeezed my hand and wrapped her arms around her legs. When she did that, she reminded me even more of my sister. Whenever Grace was upset, she’d always end up doing this.  
“It’s ok. It’ll be ok…” I was never good at comforting her, but maybe I could comfort Vivian. “We’ll get out of here safe and sound. I swear to you.”  
It wasn’t much longer after I’d sworn to her when Logan was back on the stairs, coming down with what I hoped was food. Once he was safely down on the ground, he set the metal tray onto the floor at his feet. There on the tray were two bowls full of what looked like oatmeal.  
“Thank you for the food, dear…” Vivian murmured, she crawled over to him and took one of the bowls from the tray. She reached into the bowl with her hand, wincing at the heat of the food as she brought it to her mouth. I followed after her and reached for the bowl only to have my hand roughly stepped on by Logan. I whimpered in pain, it felt like he was crushing my hand.  
“What. Do. You. Say?” He asked, putting pressure on my hand with every word. He was snarling at me, his eyes blazing with anger. I shrunk away from him, averting my gaze from his piercing stare. I glanced over at Vivian and saw her mouth the words, “dear”. I gritted my teeth and took in a deep breath. This creep… I don’t want to say it, but I was so hungry. So hungry. He put more pressure onto my hand and I cried out.  
“I’m sorry… Dear,” I spat out finally, much to his disgusting appreciation. He moved his foot off of my hand and smiled at me. Holding my damaged hand close to me, I used my free hand to grab the bowl. That bastard.  
“It’s all right. My sweet. Enjoy your food. I’ll be back later,” he smiled down at me before returning upstairs, bringing the ladder up with him.  
“You could’ve done something…” I whispered, reaching into the bowl with my unhurt hand. I hissed in pain from the heat, but I forced myself to ignore it, so I could eat. I looked over at my damaged hand and saw that it was already bruising. Ugly blues and purples decorated my hand, I pressed it gently to the floor hoping that it would soothe the pain.  
“What could I have done?” Vivian muttered, annoyed with me. She’s right though, I was just wanting to pick a fight. I sighed and took another bite of the oatmeal. It was gross, hot in some spots, cold in the others. Clumpy with no flavor. I wanted to gag. If I ever got out of here, I’d make sure to have the most flavorful meal I could find. I’d bring Vivian too, it’s probably been a while since she’d had good food.  
“Vivian… We’re getting out of here,” she scoffed at me and took another bite. “I’m serious. When he comes down here, I’ll distract him, and you,” I pointed at the metal tray, “You take that tray and hit him over the head with it. You got that?” I whispered into Vivian’s ear.  
“You do realize lots of others have had a plan, right? They all were taken away…” She trailed off, in what I assume was despair. She probably assumed that she’d die here like all the rest of them.  
“It’ll work this time. I promise,” I smiled at her, hoping to comfort her. I’d get both of us out of here. She sighed and nodded her head in acceptance. I hoped that she’d be able to follow the plan or be strong enough to knock him out. I scooped the rest of the oatmeal into my mouth and set the bowl down onto the tray. “Finish it,” I ordered Vivian, I wanted her to have as much energy as possible for what was about to happen.  
“Dear!” Vivian called to Logan as soon as she had finished her bowl. “We finished the food,” I pointed to the corner of the room with the empty metal tray and she swiftly crawled over to the tray, silently lifting it up from the ground. She nodded when she was ready, and I walked over to where the ladder would dropdown. Within a moment the ladder came down with Logan coming down soon after.  
“You know you girls are so lucky to be taken care of by me,” he boasted. “No one else, but my Nana has received this level of care.”  
“We are so lucky, dear. I’ve never been cared for in such a way,” I said with a smile, trying to sound as thankful as I possibly could. Jesus, how could he think that anyone would want to be cared for in this way. It’s barbaric.  
“Mmm.” He moved closer to me and placed his hand onto my cheek, but he didn’t stop there. He kept moving closer until his lips were pressed upon mine. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to be anywhere else but here. My skin was crawling, like a thousand bugs were creeping around on every inch of my body. He probably only kissed me for a second, but it felt like he had been kissing me for years. I couldn’t deal with it. Please, Vivian, act now. In just three seconds, it was over.  
One, Vivian slammed the tray down onto Logan’s head.  
Two, I danced away from him.  
Three, I twisted Logan’s arm behind his back.  
He yelped in shock, as I forced him to his knees, ignoring the pain in my injured hand I pressed his arm further up his back. I wanted to break it. I wanted him to feel the fear and pain that I had felt… No… Like how Vivian felt.  
“Riley… Hurry up! Let’s go,” small hands pulled at my dress. Right… I wouldn’t be able to keep him like this for any longer. His shock and my adrenaline were fading. My hand felt like it was burning. I’m so stupid. So stupid. I released my grip just a tiny bit on his arm and slammed my elbow into the back of his neck, dropping him.  
“Go! Vivian!” As soon as she was a little way up the ladder, I released Logan and followed after her. I saw Logan at the bottom, rubbing his neck and pushing himself off of the ground. I tried to pull the ladder up but found it was too heavy for me to pull up, so instead, I shoved it into the room below and closed the hatch, locking it.  
I took a moment to cool down before I searched the room and saw that we were in what appeared to be a cabin. One of the wooden walls were covered in bloodied tools, and the other had about ten photos scattered around a portrait of a young woman. I stood and walked over to the pictures, studying them. Every single one of them were of young women. Young women, with red hair and green eyes like Vivian… and I. My eyes trailed over to one of the photos and saw a photo that I’d had in my tinder profile. I couldn’t look anymore.  
“Vivian, can you run?” I began to hear Logan’s shuffling beneath the floorboards as he was attempting to get back to the first floor of the cabin.  
“I think so…” She was standing still, looking like a deer in headlights. Her legs were shaking and just barely keeping her up. There was no way she’d be able to run for long. I grabbed her hand in mine and dragged her out of the cabin. I stepped through the door frame and into the woods.  
It was so much louder than the dark basement below. Birds calling out, the sound of animals walking and cracking fallen sticks. The wind blowing through the trees and the rush of a river nearby. Vivian’s demeanor changed almost immediately. Her entire body seemed to relax, but I heard her breathing quicken.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah. It’s just been so long since I’ve been outside. It smells so nice.” I turned to face her and saw a wide smile across her face. I did it. I was finally able to comfort her. I don’t think I’d ever feel as happy as I did right now. “Thank you.” Her voice was quieter, almost drowned out by the noise of the forest.  
“You’re welcome. Now hurry, let’s go.” I tightened my grip on her hand and ran on a path off the trail deeper into the forest. I didn’t want Logan to be able to follow us.   
We were just a couple of minutes into the forest when I heard a gunshot. It was loud and sounded far too close. I jumped and dragged Vivian behind a tree with me. She was breathing hard and was barely able to stand anymore.  
“Riley… I’m scared.” The two of us were both shaking. Logan was on his way. “You should just leave me,” she stated. Vivian tried to sound strong but the tremor in her voice was just too apparent. In that second, I saw Grace again, trying to be strong for me and telling me to leave her behind. I wouldn’t again. Another gunshot sounded. I squeezed Vivian’s hand and smiled at her, hoping that I was able to hide the desperation behind it.  
“Come on.” I turned around and kneeled, patting my back. It took a little bit for her to climb on but once she was situated I stood up. Gosh, she felt too light. She needed help soon. I had to get help. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly, almost cutting off my air. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to support her well enough without both hands functioning, so I didn’t complain.  
I had to take things slowly since one wrong step would bring about our death. I stepped around loose rocks, dry sticks, anything that would make a loud enough noise to bring Logan’s attention to us. I didn’t stop until it became too dark for me to see the ground, but it took Vivian’s pleading to make me stop walking. I found a large rock and set Vivian down beside it. My hand felt even worse, I could barely move my fingers and the burning feeling just intensified as I’d carried her.  
“Are you ok?” Vivian questioned, her hand rested against my shoulder. I gently touched her shoulder and forced out a smile.  
“Yeah, I’m doing just fine. Please, don’t worry about me,” I lied gritting my teeth. There was no reason for her to worry about me. If anything, she should be more worried about herself, every step I took had her bones sticking into my sides. “Why don’t you rest for right now?”  
“No. You carried me, Riley. You should rest.” Her refusal honestly made me a little happy, I didn’t think I could keep my eyes open another second. I was exhausted.  
I thought that I’d be able to immediately fall asleep, but it was much harder than I had anticipated. Every time I’d almost be asleep, a sound in the forest would wake me. I was too paranoid.  
“Are you ok, Riley?” Vivian’s soft scratchy voice whispered in the darkness, reminding me of our time in the basement. Tears pricked at my eyes and I shook my head.  
“No,” I croaked, fighting the tears but failing miserably. It wasn’t even a moment later before I started sobbing. Thick, heavy, ugly tears fell, and I hiccupped as I tried to breathe. My face contorted as I cried my eyes out. I covered my face with my hands, praying that I would be able to silence my cries. Skeletal arms wrapped around my head and I found myself pressed against Vivian’s chest.  
“Shh… Shh…” Vivian hushed me. Her hand slowly stroked my hair and she continued to comfortingly shush me. I clung to the smaller girl and just sobbed until finally I couldn’t sob any longer.  
~  
I woke up, tucked under Vivian’s arm her hand squeezing mine. I pulled my hand out of hers and rubbed my eyes. The sun appeared to be high in the sky. I heard Vivian groan as she woke up as well. I could only think that it was a stroke of luck that Logan hadn’t been able to find us last night. Especially with my loud crying. The thought made my entire face flush, I hadn’t cried since I lost my sister. Though, I felt better after I had… I dragged myself out of Vivian’s embrace and put my back to her.  
“Come on Vivian, we gotta go,” I stated, allowing her to climb back onto my back. Once she was on and safely supported, I started walking. I honestly didn’t know how far away we were from a road, but I really hoped that it wouldn’t take longer than this day. I didn’t want to get lost in this forest and end up dying so close from safety. I wanted to go home and see my family. I kept walking, keeping an eye out for any rocks, or sticks. I didn’t know if Logan was still out there, but I didn’t want to find out.  
I walked for so long… My legs were getting shaky, even though I avoided anything I could trip on, I began tripping more frequently. My air kept getting cut off whenever that happened because Vivian would hold on tighter, so she wouldn’t fall off. I was so tired… Trees in front of me would keep blurring and I could barely keep my eyes open. I don’t know how long I’d be able to hang on…  
“Riley! Do you hear that?” Vivian suddenly announced. I stopped walking and strained my ears to listen. At first, I didn’t hear anything but slowly I could hear the sound of cars. Were we close to the highway? My heart raced. We were going to be saved! We were almost there. I shifted Vivian’s weight on my back and trudged faster. I had to make it. We were almost there. We were almost there!  
Ah! Light shone from behind the trees in front of us. Blacktop and speeding cars driving. Zooming past. We made it.  
We made it.


End file.
